The secret and betrayal
by loveangle13
Summary: Hi guys. This might be oneshot so you have to vote if you want me to continue. Kagome discovers a secret what was hide by the family and was about to tell Inuyahsa when she saw him with Kikyou. She meets Sesshoumaru. The secret you must to find out yourse
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim: I don't own Inuyasha.

Kagome's POV

I am running, away from pain, from sorrow, from betrayal and most of all from _him._ Inuyasha, the man who captured my heart but crashed it and throws it away in front of my face. I thought he loved me, he said he loved me just this morning. I guess that he didn't really care after all. NO, NOT THAT MEMORY AGAIN. GO AWAY!

Flashback.

I just got out of the well and was curios why Inuyahsa's not here. I ran towards the village to tell Inuyasha and the others the good new when I heard something I ran towards it and I was shocked what I saw next. Inuyasha had Kikyou pinned against a tree and were making out. Their whispering and Kikyou broke the kiss.

'Inuyasha I can't do this, not when you love that bitch Kagome.'

'I don't love her, I'm just toying with her and when I get her virginity, I will dump her.'

'And kill her too'

'And kill her too'

The couple smiled and started kissing once again.

That is when Inuyasha notice me.

'Kagome, I……..'

'Save it for your bitch Inubaka, I don't give a shit about you anymore' I felt my face turned emotionless and my voice is cold. My glare can make Sesshoumaru proud.

'Good bye, Inubaka cause now you can have your zombie bitch find you the shards.'

Then I ran away.

End of flashback

Now I sit beside the river that Inuyasha told me that he loves me. Ha, it's all lies and my life is a lie too.

Flashback

I just got home and I went to the kitchen where mum was cooking. When I see her, I was shocked. She looked so serious.

'Kagome come I need to tell you something.'

'okaa-san what's wrong?'

'Sweet heart you are not my daughter.'

'WHAT'

'You see, when you were a baby, your mother came to us and asked us to take good care of you because she was in danger. Your mother was an element dog demon and your father was a shadow dragon demon.'

'ok, so can I see my real form please'

'Your mother put a spell on you, so that on your 17th birthday at midnight your true form will come and you'll become a demon.'

'Thanks mum'

'Kagome, here is the supply that you want, don't forget to take it, ok?'

'Ok, mum, I love you'

'Love you too my sweet'

End of flashback.

I looked at my watch, one more minute until my transformation. Suddenly I'm surrounding by a black and red light. My ears turned to black fox ears on the top of my head. My finger turned to claws. It's painted blood red. A pair of black, red and blue dragon wings grows out of my back and five tails grow out of my bottom. Each in different colours. Red for fire, blue for ice/water, yellowish orange colour for thunder, black for shadow and silver for teleport (a/n is this how you spell the word). My eye turned ice blue and there are black marks on my cheek, arm and waist. There is a black star on my head that means I'm the goddess of judgment. I read that in a book once, that the last shadow dragon was the god of judgment. So he was my father, I guess I'm lucky. Now back to my transformation, my hairs grow down to my feet and there red and blue highlights in them. My clothes turned into a silky black and silver kimono. There are twin swords on my waist with my name on it. Silver and black bow, red arrows on my back. My transformation is finished.

'I guess I have my mum's element power, dad's shadow and god power and the jewel's miko power. Wow, I'm very powerful now and all I need is training. Well then I can have my revenge on Inubaka' I said to myself

Suddenly I notice a figure behind me, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshouramu POV

I was walking on my territory when I saw Inuyasha's wench sitting there staring into space. Then I saw a light surrounds her and it was so bright I have to shut my eyes. Then I saw the wench, she was beautiful. She would make a good mate and god, is that a black star that means she is the daughter of Tako the god of judgment and a shadow dragon demon. She is wowww, I think beautiful can't describe her after all she is a goddess. She turned around and looks at me.

Normal POV

'Hello Lord Sesshoumaru how are you my lord' Kagome said politely while bowing.

'Very well, thank you. Now care to tell me your story.'

Kagome sighed and told him the story. At the end Sesshoumaru is fuming.

'Don't worry, I plan to have my revenge on him and his died zombie. After all I am a goddess, nobody who angers me gets away without getting punish. What are you doing here?'

'Kagome, I know that I being really.. what I mean to say is that I like you since you pull the sword out of my father's grave and it turned to love so I want you to be my mate.' Sesshoumaru said with his head down.

Kagome was shocked but then she smile. She's happy. She lifts up Sesshoumaru's chin and smile.

'hehe! Never had I thought that you, Fluffy can be so sly. It is good to have someone who loves me for who I am and I like you for a long time too. I will learn to love you in time but yes I'll be your mate.'

Sesshoumaru smiled and kissed Kagome passionately and Kagome kissed him back the same passion. A light surround Fluffy's lose arm and when the light die down a new arm is on Fluffy's shoulder.

'Do you really think that I would have my mate with only one arm.'

'Thanks love'

'Now I need to go get my supply and no I'm not scared of the half breed.'

'Ok, I'll come with you.'

They start walking hand in hand, smiling lovely at each other. When they walked into the village, the people are alarmed but didn't say anything. (a/n Kagome is in her human form, she can change from human to demon and back).

They walked into Kaede's place and saw Sango, Shippo, Miroku looking annoyed, Inuyasha, Kikyou making out and Kaede drinking tea. Inuyasha and the others looked up and saw them.

'WHAT THE HELL, KAGOME WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT BAKA. I MEAN ARE YOU SINKING THAT LOW.'

'ME, LOOK AT YOURSELF, YOU SINK SO LOW YOU HAVE SEX WITH A ZOMBIE.'

Kagome was so angry she transformed.

'I suggest you don't speak to my mate like that or else'

'OR ELSE WHAT, SHE IS JUST ANOTHER WEAKLING, A UGLY HUMAN WHO IS ONLY USEFUL FOR FINDING SHARDS.'

'Is that all you think of me, why I'm hurt.' Said Kagome smirking.

When Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kikyou, Kaede and Inuyasha turned to see her. Well, let's just say that Inuyasha's jaw drop at least 5 inch, Kikyou is so jealous that she grabbed her old and dust bow and arrow, Miroku asked Kagome to bear him a child and got hit by Sango, Sesshoumaru and Kagome, Sango and Kaede was happy and Shippo ran and jumped into Kagome's arms.

'HOW DARE YOU, HOW CAN YOU BE SO BEAUTIFUL WHEN YOU ARE JUST A COPY.'

Kikyou shoot the old arrow at her but the arrow turned to dust.

'You see kikyou, I never been your re incarnation, I'm the incarnation of Midroko (a/n I don't know how to spell her name). I, Kagome am the goddess of judgment. How can I be the reincarnation of a slut like you?'

'Mama can I come with you'

'Oh of course sweetheart'

'Is Lord Sesshoumaru going to be my daddy?'

Kagome looked at sesshoumaru and he nodded.

'Yes sweet and you have a sister called Rin too'

'YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'

Kagome and Sesshoumaru smiled at him as he hugged him. Everyone's shocked, because they think that Sesshoumaru didn't even know how to smile.

'Sango, Miroku you need to stay with Inubaka ok'

'Ok'

Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Shippo went on to the cloud thing that Sesshoumaru have and they flied towards their home. The western castle. Their destiny has just happen.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hi guys, how did you like my story. You guy need to vote for this as a one-shot or do you want me to continue. For now I'll put as one-shot but when I get enough vote for continue, I will continue.

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

See ya

Nat


	2. Finally home

Disclaim: I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome: Hi Nat

Nat: Hi

Sango: HENTAI!

Miroku: But love I have a curse hand. It has a mind of its own.

Sango: I don't care and don't call me LOVE.

Shippo: Mama they're scary.

Inuyasha: Keh, idiotic child. Kagome, you are soooo ugly and weak no thing compare to my Kikyou.

Kagome: Inubaka, you son of a bitch, SIT, SIT, SIT, YOU CAN SIT HERE WITH KIKYOU OR SIT IN THE FOREST MAKE OUT, I DON'T CARE. SIT, SIT, SIT.

-you can hear an owwwwww! From hell.-

Devil: What are you doing here you filthy thing, GET OUT! –The devil kicks Inuyasha out of the hell and you can see Inuyasha crying-

Inuyasha: why are you people so mean.

A/N I left something out in the last chapter. Kagome is an element fox demon and she also controls the plant. She hasn't done anything to Inuyasha yet because she doesn't have a plan yet.

Kagome POV

We been flying for hours and the view is beautiful. Sesshy, the name I now call him has his tail around me tight. I hugged Shippo tightly as he sleep. He looks so peaceful. Well, I'm bored so I guess I'll sing.

This is what dreams for made of (by Hilary Duff)

Hey now, hey now

Hey now, hey now

Have you ever seen such a beautiful night

I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright

When I see you smiling, and I go

"Oh, oh, oh!"

I would never want to miss this

Cause in my heart I know what this is

Chorus

Hey now, hey now

This is what dreams are made of

Hey now, hey now

This is what dreams are made of

I've got somewhere I belong

I've got somebody to love

This is what dreams are made of

(Hey now, hey now...)

This is what dreams are made of

Have you ever wondered, what life is about

You could search the world and never figure it out

You don't have to sail the oceans

No, no, no

Happiness is no mystery

It's here and now, it's you and me

Chorus

Hey now, hey now

This is what dreams are made of

Hey now, hey now

This is what dreams are made of

I've got somewhere I belong

I've got somebody to love

This is what dreams are made of

(hey now, hey now...)

Open your eyes

(this is what dreams are made of)

Shout to the sky

(this is what dreams are made of)

Then I see you smile and I go

"Oh, oh, oh!"

Yesterday, my life was duller

Now everything is technicolor

Chorus

Hey now, hey now

This is what dreams are made of

Hey now, hey now

This is what dreams are made of

I've got somewhere I belong

I've got somebody to love

This is what dreams

Dreams

This is what dreams are made of

Hey now, hey now

Hey now

This is what dreams...

Hey now, hey now

This is what dreams

What dreams are made of

When I finished the song, I looked at Sesshy and he looked at me. He starts kissing me and I moved closer to him.

'Mama is Lord Sesshy going to be my daddy, because he is so much cooler than Inubaka.' Shippo's cute voice made me jump. I look at and saw that he's awake and staring at me with a puppy face. (a/n image Shippo with a puppy face, how cute) I smiled at him and looked at Sesshy. He nodded and Shippo jumped on him. For a moment there I fear for my adopt son's life cause I know that only Rin is allow to hug. But then he smiled the smile that light up my day. I smiled too and hugged him tight. He pulled me into his lap and I feel myself falling into peaceful sleep.

Sesshoumaru POV

I looked at my angel as she sleeps in my arm while in the other arm I hold Shippo who is also asleep. My angel, Kagome she is the one that melt the ice around my heart and bright up my life. She is beautiful, Inuyasha is so blind. He did not see what he had and now he lost it. Because it's all mine now. Kagome have such beautiful, calm and soft voice, I knew I made the right decision and she is perfect for me. She will be a good mother for Rin too and Rin will be happy she now has a mother and a brother.

Kagome looks so peaceful that I don't want to wake her up but I must, we're almost home.

Normal POV

'Kagome, Koi, wake up we almost home.'

'Five more minute mummy, I don't want to wake up.' Sesshoumaru just have to laugh at her innocent.

'Mummy get up-sigh, to sesshoumaru- Can you cover up your ear daddy cause this might hurt.'-Sesshoumaru nodded and covered his ear- MUMMY GET UP INUYASHA AND THAT BITCH OF HIS ARE TRYING TO GET ME.'

Kagome suddenly jumped up and looked around.

'Where, where, where are the ice-creams and the chocolate? And what did you say Shippo?'

'Mum, there is no ice-cream or chocolate and I said Inuyasha and that bitch of his are trying to get me. Daddy, is your ears ok?'-Sesshoumaru nodded-

'Shippo, watch your language. Don't say this kind of things in front of your sister Rin.'

'I HAVE A SISTER? YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'

Kagome just sighed and sit back down on Sesshoumaru's lap.

'We here'

Kagome POV

I looked up and saw the most beautiful castle I ever seen. It's wall are dark and the building is very tall with balconies around it. There are different coloured rose bush and white lily flowers in the front garden. There is also Sakura trees and several fountains in the front garden.

We got off the cloud and walked towards the castle in my human form. Sesshoumaru's arm and tail around my waist tight as the demons at the gate who is staring at me like they seen me naked. Ewwwwww! I moved closer to Sesshy while he and Shippo glared at the guards. I then saw a little girl whom I guess is Rin and an ugly toad who is Jaken. (a/n I don't remember the name so someone review and tell me plz thx)

' Hi pretty lady, I'm Rin. Who are you, are you going to be my mum, and is he my brother……….' Rin starts to ask endless questions. I smiled.

'Rin, calm down, one question at a time. To answer your questions, I'm Kagome, this is Shippo and yes, I'm going to be your mummy if you want me to and yes, if you want me to be your mummy then Shippo is your brother.'

'Wow, thanks mummy for the explanation. Come on Shippo lets go play.' They run off and I smiled.

Normal POV

'My lord, what is this filthy human doing here. Is she your half brother's wench.' Before Sesshoumaru can say anything I beat him to it. I kicked the stupid toad and hit him on the head.

'For your information, I am not a filthy human and mostly definitely not that son of a bitch's wench. Inubaka's mother is totally a bitch, cause….. Wait, Sesshoumaru it's go somewhere pirate and I'll tell you what I find out about Inuyasha's mother.' Sesshoumaru nodded and signaled me to follow him. It seems that he is interested and I'm sure by the end he will be fuming. (a/n I made her sounds like a bitch. Well she means in a good way. She is happy that he is interested and that means that he has open up to her)

We walked into his study and sit down. He looked at me and smiled.

'Well, you see, Inuyasha is not your brother firstly. –Sesshoumaru looked surprised-. Inuyasha's mother cheated on your father with uncle when your father's away and she got pregnant and the only reason Inuyasha smell like your father is because your uncle put a spell on him but it broke when he died.'

'My uncle's died?'

'Yeah, I killed him and it was his fault anyway. He tried to rape me while I was taking a hot spring bath and I have kill him so I can stay pure.'

'Thank god you killed him or else I would find him and kill him myself and nothing in the world can stop me and thank god Inuyasha's not my brother.'

Well, there is something else you should know, you see I'm from the future and well, the well is this time travel thing so will you come and meet my mum, little brother and grandpa.'

Sesshoumaru blinked once, blinked twice and silence.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

More silence

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Even more silence

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Until……………

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

20 minute later

'CAN YOU PLEASE SAY SOMETHING,- Kagome starts crying- PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME. I MEAN I NEVER TOLD YOU THAT I LOVE YOU.'

'God, woman you don't have to yell in my ear, wait, did you just say you love me.- Kagome nodded- well then, my koi will you be my life mate, my wife and stay by my side forever.'

'I don't know what to say……….. Yes I will stay with you forever.'

'I love you Koi'

'I love you too.'

'So love will you come. The kids can come with us as well.'

'Ok my sweet, but when we come back, I will start training and we can start collect shards and kill that stupid hanyou. We will leave tomorrow, but there is something I want to do right now.' Sesshoumaru smirked

'oh, I don't like the look of it.'

'You shouldn't' Sesshoumaru picked her up and Kagome giggled. They went to their bedroom. What happened behind the locked door is NOT FOR CHILDREN.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hi gang, how's it going? Well, how do you like the story so far? Any suggest please write in the review. If I don't get at least 10 reviews, I WILL NOT UPDATE. YOU HEAR THAT PEOPLE, I WILL NOT UPDATE. So I'm begging you update please.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

To my dearest readers,

As many of you might have already guessed due to my lack of updates that either I have abandoned my stories or its on hiatus. Well, I'm sorry to say that I have lost my passion for many of them and others I have a long-term writer's block. Therefore I'm sorry to say that I'm putting several of them on adoption. My stories:

This is my life

Secrets and Betrayal

Dark Blossom

A new start

For 'Amber sun and Emerald moon' I'll be rewriting as well as 'The personal life of a scylla'. Because I started university this year starting Architectural Design, it is going to take up most of my time. So I apologise in advance that there might not be an update anytime soon. These who would like to adopt one of my fic please PM me and send me a copy of your rewrite or the next chapter. Thank you all.

Lots of Love

Angel

xoxo


End file.
